An apparatus that reproduces electronic books memorized as electronic data in advance as a voice is known in the related art (For example, see PTL1). The apparatus disclosed in PTL1 is an apparatus that reproduces digital content based on DAISY (Digital Accessible Information System) standard, and is an apparatus that is able to read out text information in books by voice so that visually impaired people can enjoy reading.
In reproduction of the digital content as described above, e-learning is now spreading in association with improvement of network environment in these years (For example, see PTL2).
An exemplary method of utilization of the e-learning includes distributing the digital content to students via the e-learning and allowing the individual students to operate the respective terminals to reproduce learning digital content.